


Epickie

by patusinka



Series: TRIPPING [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	Epickie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587765) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Była ciepła noc z rodzaju tych, które w nieunikniony sposób wyganiały Lisę z jej zwykłego czytelniczego miejsca w salonie do olbrzymiego, koszopodobnego fotela na tylnej werandzie. Książka, jaką trzymała, należała do tych bardziej czepliwych w jej kolekcji. Okładka przedstawiała bardzo biuściastą kobietę w strzępach koronki ułożoną na muskularnym ciele głównego bohatera. Wiedziała z wcześniejszych czytań, że historia obejmowała przesadzony dramatyzm, boleśnie wymuszoną intrygę i trochę najprzesadniej opisanego seksu, jaki kiedykolwiek wyszedł drukiem.  
Mówiąc krótko, była to absolutna i całkowita doskonałość.  
W ten rodzaj ucieczki Lisa rzucała się wręcz głową naprzód. Po niewielkich miłosnych doświadczeniach cieszyła ją ta śmieszność – pompatyczność i ozdobniki również. Fikcyjny romans był epicki w sposób, w jaki prawdziwe życie nie było, przynajmniej według opinii Lisy. Do diabła, najbliżej romantycznych dramatów była, gdy w jej życiu pojawił się Dean cholerny Winchester, a i to tylko dlatego, że mężczyznę otaczała intensywność emocji tak, jak psa pchły.  
Był to oczywiście idealny moment, aby wspomniany mężczyzna pojawił się na własnym ganku w sąsiedztwie, z piwem w ręku i nieco zmarszczonym czołem.  
Wciąż było to nieco onieśmielające, świadomość, że mieszkała z Samem i Deanem po sąsiedzku. Po tak długim okresie czasu, w którym jeden z braci był martwy, a drugi polegiwał na jej kanapie, potrzebowała trochę czasu, by zmienić punkt widzenia. A już z cholerną pewnością nie zamierzała wnikać w to, co się stało ze Stu.  
Minęło już pięć tygodni od pospiesznej rozmowy telefonicznej z Deanem, w której wyjaśniał, że wszystko jest w porządku i że Sam wrócił. Minęły trzy tygodnie od czasu, kiedy Dean pojawił się u niej z plikiem gotówki, aby wymienić mikrofalówkę i rozwlekle przeprosić za zniknięcie w taki, a nie inny sposób. Ścigały go anioły, wyjaśnił. Nie chciał ryzykować życia jej i Bena. I choć Lisa desperacko, DESPERACKO pragnęła gardzić tym wyjaśnieniem, wiedziała wystarczająco dużo o życiu Deana przez ostatnie dwa lata, aby przynajmniej zwątpić.  
Zrobiła zatem to, co weszło jej już w krew – zaprosiła Deana Winchestera do domu i wcisnęła mu piwo do ręki. Widok ulgi na twarzy mężczyzny po tym geście niemal uczynił ten krok wiary wartym tego. Dodatkowej wartości nadało mu podekscytowanie Bena na widok Deana.  
Dean wyjaśnił, że wprowadził się obok; mieszkał tam już od dwóch tygodni i przepraszał, że nie wpadł wcześniej. Lisa wybaczyła mu to, w końcu musiał dojść do ładu ze zmartwychwstałym bratem, nieważne, jakie TO było niewiarygodne. A potem postąpił najbardziej elegancko, jak to było w jego przypadku możliwe, i poprosił o pozwolenie, aby on i Sam mogli tu zostać; szczery wyraz twarzy mówił wyraźnie, że uszanuje każdą jej decyzję. Właśnie to, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, sprawiło, że pokiwała głową i zapewniła, że oczywiście, jak najbardziej jest mile widziany w sąsiedztwie. Dodatkowym bonusem był Ben niemal wibrujący z ekscytacji.  
Rola Deana w życiu jej i Bena nie zmieniła się zbytnio od tamtego czasu, jeśli nie liczyć faktu, że z powrotem sama musiała robić im śniadanie. Kiedy bracia nie byli na polowaniu, Dean odbierał Bena ze szkoły i pilnował go, dopóki Lisa nie wróciła do domu; czasami nawet dłużej.  
Lisa straciła już rachubę, ile to razy przechodziła przez podwórko o zmroku, podążając za dźwiękami Metalliki i Nazareth z garażu braci, gdzie Ben i Dean tkwili po łokcie w samochodowych częściach. Straciła również rachubę, ileż to razy stała cicho i tylko patrzyła na twarz syna pokrytą smarem i szczęśliwą, gdy Dean uczył go naprawiać silnik – łowca istot nadprzyrodzonych okazał się być lepszym ojcem, niż Lisa sobie mogła wyobrazić. I tak, mogła przyznać, że sobie to wyobrażała.  
Zawsze odczuwała przywiązanie do Deana. Ich pierwszy wspólny weekend był jednym z najrozkoszniejszych i najradośniejszych w jej życiu. Dla niej Dean był młodością, wspomnieniem nieco bardziej szalonych czasów i chociaż Lisa kochała syna ponad wszystko, ujrzawszy Deana osiem lat później na przyjęciu urodzinowym Bena wspomniała z radością dawną beztroskę. Oczywiście prawdopodobnie musiałaby radzić sobie z odmieńcami. Ale to było życie; czy raczej – to było życie Deana.  
I właśnie to życie zrobiło swoje.  
Kiedy Dean ponownie stanął w jej drzwiach dwa długie lata po razie pierwszym, Lisa go niemal nie rozpoznała. Nigdy nie widziała kogoś tak złamanego, kto w ogóle miał siłę stać. Zaprosić go było łatwo, wręcz naturalnie, i choć martwiła się nieco tym, jak ta sytuacja wpłynie na Bena, nie trwało to długo. Dean szybko udowodnił, że potrafi zapełnić dziurę w życiu jej syna, co wcześniej było jej wielkim zmartwieniem. I ulgą było obserwować, jak Ben zdaje się po trochu składać Deana do kupy.  
Właśnie to, bardziej chyba, niż cokolwiek innego, skłoniło Lisę do przypuszczeń, że ona i Dean będą razem, jak tylko mężczyzna dojdzie z sobą do ładu. I choć nigdy nie chodziło tu o namiętność, dramat czy romans, nie wątpiła, że ich wspólne życie byłoby dobre. Dean zyskałby rodzinę, której tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował, a jej syn miałby ojca, który by go uwielbiał.  
Nie byłoby to wielkie czy epickie, ale pasowaliby do siebie.  
Wtedy plan spalił na panewce. Lisa wciąż nie otrzymała szczegółowej relacji, ale z tego, co zrozumiała, wydarzył się Bóg i coś z aniołami i Sam nagle powrócił. A Lisa zyskała z pierwszej ręki wgląd w to, jakiego szczęścia Dean nigdy by nie doświadczył, gdyby jego brat wciąż był martwy. Widzieć różnicę w mężczyźnie było niesamowite, zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz.  
Ze swojego miejsca na werandzie Lisa miała niezły widok na Deana nad płotem, gdy jak zwykle oparł się o poręcz. Było oczywiste, że jej nie zauważył, zwiniętej w swoim fotelu i zasłoniętej przez wymagające przycięcia krzaki. Nie trudziła się też zapalaniem światła na werandzie – zamiast tego czytała przy świetle sączącym się przez kuchenne okno.  
Lisa patrzyła, jak Dean kręci ramionami, co mówiło o napięciu; ale wciąż był to ruch daleko płynniejszy niż to, co był w stanie osiągnąć wcześniej. Dean, nocując na jej kanapie, był cały potwornym bólem, złamany i poraniony bardziej, niż jakakolwiek inna znana jej istota ludzka. Nie mogła tego nie widzieć; próbowała jak umiała pomóc mu przez to przejść i słuchała za każdym razem, gdy miał ochotę pogadać. Ale nawet wtedy nie do końca rozumiała, jak… ŹLE z nim było. Dopiero ostatnie tygodnie pozwoliły jej naprawdę dostrzec różnicę.  
O braciach Winchester można było mówić wiele, ale nikt nie wątpił w łączącą ich więź.  
Nad płotem Dean westchnął, pociągnął długi łyk piwa i oparł się o słupek, patrząc w ciemność. Zamyślony Dean nie był jakimś nadzwyczajnym widokiem, ale postać, która znikąd pojawiła się nagle tuż za nim – już tak, i to bardzo.  
Lisa mogłaby zawyć, może nawet zerwać się i krzyknąć ostrzegawczo, gdyby nie jedna rzecz – cholerny prochowiec. Dean i Sam w końcu zrobili o to naprawdę dużo szumu. Zamiast tego zamarła, patrząc na postać – ciemne włosy, wymięty garnitur i nieświadomie nieludzka postura.  
Więc to był Castiel.  
Lisa zapamiętała, kiedy pierwszy raz pojawił się w rozmowie. Było nieco nierealnym usłyszeć, że ma się NIE martwić o cichego, zamyślonego faceta w prochowcu krążącego w sąsiedztwie, ale Lisa zaakceptowała to po długich wyjaśnieniach co do tego, kim był. Czy może raczej, czym był. W każdym razie Winchesterowie byli bardziej nieugięci w kwestii nierozmawiania o pracy w domu niż ona, więc uwierzyła, że wiedzą, co robią.  
I aż do teraz tak naprawdę nie miało to znaczenia. Sam powiedział jej, że Castiel był zajęty trzymaniem swoich braci i sióstr w ryzach. Oznaczało to długie godziny i dni bez kontaktu. Lisę zaskoczył wtedy dziwnie skwaszony wyraz twarzy Deana.  
Oczywiście kolejne wydarzenia wypełniły kilka luk.  
Lisa zobaczyła, jak Castiel podszedł i objął Deana w talii, praktycznie wtapiając się mężczyźnie w plecy. Był to swobodny gest, wygodny, intymny i w bardzo, BARDZO oczywisty sposób nie odbiegał od normy. Konkluzja to została chwilę później silnie podkreślona, gdy Castiel pocałował Deana w kark. Lisa mogła tylko patrzeć, znerwicowana, jak Dean, Dean cholerny WINCHESTER, samozwańczy kobieciarz, zamruczał jak zadowolony kot, niemal roztapiając się w tym uścisku.  
Co do DIABŁA?  
\- Hej Cas – przywitał się Dean cicho i poufale, sprawiając, że Lisa zapragnęła odtajać wystarczająco, aby przetrzeć oczy, bo to? To musiała być halucynacja. – Jak leci?  
\- Wiesz, że nie rozumiem tego wyrażenia – wymruczał Cas, a Lisa poczuła, jak jej brwi wędrują wyżej. Bo… wow, tym głosem można by szlifować drewno.  
Lisa tylko usłyszała cichy chichot Deana.  
\- Może to i dobrze.  
W odpowiedzi Castiel zanucił coś, opierając czoło w zagłębieniu między łopatkami mężczyzny i… ODETCHNĄŁ, jakby wcześniej przedzierał się przez pole minowe, a teraz wreszcie mógł się odprężyć.  
\- Hej, w porządku z tobą? – zapytał Dean głosem dźwięczącym lekką troską, po czym obrócił się twarzą do towarzysza. Lisa patrzyła, prawdopodobnie z o wiele zbyt bliska, niech ją pozwą za ciekawość, jak Castiel cofnął się robiąc Deanowi miejsce. A to, co zobaczyła, było co najmniej intrygujące. Ciemne włosy, ładna struktura kości i pełne usta. Lisa nagle zapragnęła, aby światło na ganku Winchesterów było jaśniejsze, bo z tego, co MOGŁA zobaczyć, Castiel – wymięty anioł Pański, wydawał się być całkiem… cóż… niezły.  
Lisa zastanawiała się leniwie, czy można było iść do piekła za fantazje o aniele. Wtedy Dean wyciągnął dłoń, łapiąc za niebieski krawat anioła i ciągnąc czule, a Lisa doszła do wniosku, że tam na dole miałaby przynajmniej towarzystwo.  
Oczy Castiela mignęły w kierunku krawata, po równo ciekawe i rozbawione czymś, co zdawało się być starym zwyczajem Deana.  
\- Baltazar jest…  
\- Palantem? – podpowiedział Dean, szarpiąc za krawat nieco mocniej i przyciągając Castiela bliżej, podczas gdy sam oparł się o poręcz ganku.  
Kącik ust Castiela uniósł się, Lisa nie była pewna, czy na skutek działań Deana, czy jego słów.  
\- Zamierzałem powiedzieć kłopotliwy – powiedział, skracając cały dystans między nimi i wyciągając Deanowi piwo z dłoni. - Wciągnął mnie w długą pogoń przez Egipt, co było nieprzyjemnie piaszczyste – wyjaśnił Castiel, po czym pociągnął z butelki. Była to najwyraźniej nieźle wypraktykowana czynność, na co Lisa niemal parsknęła. Zaufaj Deanowi Winchesterowi, że nauczy anioła pić piwo, na miłość boską.  
Ale znowu, z tego, co mogła zobaczyć, konsumpcja alkoholu była NAJMNIEJSZĄ z wad, jakie przekazał Dean. Właśnie wtedy, naprawdę w idealnym momencie, Dean postanowił wykorzystać wolną rękę i zaczął wyciągać Castielowi koszulę ze spodni.  
\- Wiesz, Cas, piasek wciska się WSZĘDZIE – powiedział Dean o wiele zbyt nonszalancko, aby nie miało to brzmieć sprośnie. Lisa aż za dobrze znała ten ton z własnego doświadczenia sprzed 10 lat i poczuła, że twarz jej się rumieni, gdy uświadomiła sobie, dokąd dokładnie zmierza ta rozmowa.  
Nie zaskoczył jej rwący się oddech Castiela – ręce Deana Winchestera błądzące po czyimś ciele powodowały taką reakcję.  
\- Naprawdę? – zapytał anioł, gdy Dean wślizgnął jedną z dłoni pod koszulę, i Lisa mogłaby pomyśleć, że na Castiela nie miało to wpływu, gdyby nie ta lekka zadyszka w głosie.  
\- Yhym – zamruczał Dean i Lisa jakoś USŁYSZAŁA uśmieszek, nawet jeśli twarz Deana w większości skrywał cień. – Będziesz musiał zdjąć te wszystkie ubrania. Prawdopodobnie nawet wziąć prysznic.  
W odpowiedzi Castiel wydał zdecydowanie zadowolony dźwięk i Lisa odniosła wrażenie, że nie chodziło tylko o to, że Dean puścił krawat i wsunął obie dłonie pod koszulę. Chociaż sądząc po tym, jak Castiel kołysał się pod tym dotykiem, z pewnością nie odczuwał też bólu.  
\- Myślę, Dean, że będę przy tym potrzebował twojej pomocy – westchnął Castiel i poważnie, Lisa pomyślała, że twarz jej SPŁONIE lub coś w tym stylu, ponieważ było jedną rzeczą słyszeć, jak Dean jest świński i sugestywny – w końcu przez większość czasu taki był – ale CASTIEL? Anioł Pański? I to jeszcze TYM głosem? Lisa była pełna podziwu dla siebie, że jeszcze się nie rozpłynęła w kałużę lukru na swoim fotelu.  
\- Piasek potrafi być wredny – zgodził się Dean, gładząc dół pleców Castiela i stykając ich ciała razem. – Może najlepiej będzie, jeśli razem weźmiemy prysznic.  
Castiel wydał wtedy z siebie ten dźwięk, leniwe półwarknięcie, po którym Lisa niemal połknęła własny język, taką miało temperaturę. Dean w oczywisty sposób też to zaaprobował, bo zabrzmiał po swojemu, co jednak szybko przeszło w zdyszany jęk, kiedy Cas pochylił się, robiąc coś ustami przy szyi Deana, na co Lisa jednocześnie zapragnęła się odwrócić, jak i zapamiętać to do dalszych rozważań. Oj, jak najbardziej czekało ją piekło.  
\- Cas – z trudem wydusił z siebie Dean. – Cas… sypialnia…  
Castiel wymruczał swoją zgodę, po czym odsunął się i przez ułamek sekundy Lisa myślała, że zamierza pociągnąć Deana za sobą do domu. Ale nie, anioł wycofał się tylko wystarczająco, by – o słodki Jezu – pochwycić usta Deana i zarzucić mu jedną rękę na szyję, a potem przekrzywić mu głowę w TAKI SPOSÓB, że Lisa niemal zamierzała się spontanicznie zająć ogniem, bo, w miarę jak pocałunek trwał, okazywał się być zdecydowanie jednym z najbardziej widowiskowych, jakie widziała.  
Wtedy, kiedy Lisa doszła do wniosku, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi, obaj nagle zniknęli – w ułamku sekundy w taki sam sposób, w jaki Castiel się pojawił.  
Przez niemal wiek Lisa mogła jedynie patrzeć niewidzącymi oczyma na balustradę ganku, a wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku minut zapętliły się w jej głowie. Jedna z nich szczególnie – kiedy Castiel, anioł Pański, wślizgnął się Deanowi Winchesterowi do ust, jakby konał z głodu, a Dean był ciastem.  
A najgłupsze było, że nie to zszokowało ją najbardziej.  
Lisa wiedziała, że nie zna Deana, w każdym razie niezbyt dobrze. I chociaż polegał na niej w swoich najczarniejszych chwilach, kiedy Sama nie było, widziała tylko pęknięcia w zbroi, a nie mężczyznę pod nią. Do pewnego stopnia zaakceptowała fakt, że jest to wszystko, czego może oczekiwać. Dean raczej nie bywał sobą przy kimś, z kim nie dzielił DNA lub nie znał się od dzieciństwa. A mimo to… było coś w sposobie, w jaki Dean zachowywał się przy Castielu. Coś odsłoniętego, szczerego i… epickiego.  
Lisa uświadomiła sobie, że uśmiecha się w ciemności, miękko i prawdziwie. Bo chociaż mogła przyznać, że jest zazdrosna, to nie dotyczyło to Castiela mającego Deana, z którym myślała, że będą razem. Nie, była zazdrosna, że Dean znalazł kogoś, kto przebił jego pancerz; że znalazł siebie.  
Zazdrości nie łagodził specjalnie fakt, że Dean znalazł szczęście z facetem, który mógł z nim rywalizować, jeśli chodzi o wygląd i który całował, jakby chciał żarem tego pocałunku zabić każdego znajdującego się w promieniu 10 stóp. No i można było się nieźle ubawić całą tą „Dean Winchester spiknięty z facetem” sytuacją.  
Taaa – Lisa z powrotem umościła się w fotelu, szczerząc się radośnie, i z trzaskiem otwarła książkę. Będzie ponad to. W końcu uwielbiała epickie historie miłosne.


End file.
